1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for supplying an antenna signal to a receiver arrangement of a video recorder and/or a television receiver, connected to said video recorder, said circuit arrangement comprising a switching device by which, in the blocked state, the antenna signal can be applied only to the receiver arrangement of the video recorder and from this video recorder to the television receiver, and by which, in the conducting state, the antenna signal can be applied directly to the television receiver via this video recorder. The invention also relates to a switching device which, in its blocked state, interrupts the supply of an antenna signal and, in its conducting state, allows the supply of the antenna signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a circuit arrangement and a switching device therefor are described in European Patent Application 95 200 962.9, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/426,292, filed Apr. 20, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,060. The switching device described in this Application preferably comprises a series arrangement of at least two capacitance diodes which are alternately arranged with opposite polarities. The cathode of the first capacitance diode in this series arrangement is connected to an antenna input via a first coupling capacitor. If there is a corresponding number of capacitance diodes in the series arrangement, the anode of the last capacitance diode of the series arrangement is connected to an antenna output via a second coupling capacitor. In this case, a low-ohmic connection to ground is created in the blocked state of the switching device by the antenna output via the second coupling capacitor. This may lead to an erroneous adaptation of the characteristic impedance of a conductor arrangement connected to the antenna output.